Loving an enemy
by maemae42
Summary: Hold up, hold up... You didn't like my last fan fic? FAHK you you barrel! Ahem.. I've been watching too much pewdiepie...sooo...here we go. I only own candy..fresh tv owns the rest. Candy x Courtney


Hold up, hold up... You didn't like my last fan fic? FAHK you you barrel! Ahem.. I've been watching too much pewdiepie...sooo...here we go.  
I only own candy..fresh tv owns the rest.  
Candy x Courtney 3

* * *

(Candy's p.o.v)

I've been walking around in the woods, in my grey fur boots for two hours, just trying to find my stupid necklace that fell off while I was running from that awesome, yet terrifying, shark, fang!. I have no clue why Scott is afraid of him.. I'm just afraid he'll eat me. I'm not afraid of anything else about him.. Well anyways. It's the final 4 and I MUST make it to the finale.. If I don't.. Everyone will die! Everyone left are couples! Except for Courtney and I... Ugh! Courtney I my enemy! I hate her guts so much! I turned the corner and saw her sitting under a tree, staring at a shiny necklace with a blue stone on it. It was actually surprising that I could see her in the darkness of the midnight. "Hey! That's my necklace!" I said happily as I ran over to her. "Nope! It's mine now! Finders keepers! And why do you need it?" She replied as she put a hand up to block me. "My grandma gave me that.. Right before she died.." I explained. "Too bad!" She smirked. "I'll do ANYTHING to get it back! " I begged desperately as I got on my knees."anything? " she said as her smirk grew bigger. "Yes! Just please!" I said as I looked up at her. She got on one knee and cupped my face. "Kiss me." She said seductively. I couldn't believe my eyes..or what I was feeling. My cheeks turned as red as tomatoes on my tanned skin. "Do it!" She demanded harshly. And so..I kissed my enemy... She shut her eyes as soon as our lips touched. Usually that means they wanna go further. And she did. She pushed me onto the ground and sat on my waistline as soon as we split. "You're a good kisser." She giggled. She got to my ear and whispered seductively in it. "Let's see if you're good at anything else." After that sentence she left a trail of kisses down my neck. I couldn't control myself.. I bit my bottom lip. As soon as she stopped kissing my neck, she looked at my and blushed. "You look sexy.." She bit her bottom lip as well. "T-t-th-thanks.." I responded.. Stuttering like a fool. She took her grey sweater off of herself and licked her lips.. I Knew exactly what she was waiting for. I took my yellow v-neck tank top off. "Are we really doing this over a necklace?" I asked. " shhh.. " she said as she placed a finger on my lip. She began to unbutton her white collared shirt. As soon as she got down to the last button, I couldn't help but stare. "Like what you see?" She asked as she took her shirt off. "I-I-I.." I felt like hitting myself in the face. She giggled and kissed my breast. She then moved to my stomach. I felt shivers. She unbuttoned the front of my bra and took it off of me. She felt my hard nipples and pinched them a little. "Ooh..." I couldn't help but moaning. If it was wrong.. I wouldn't wanna be right..she licked up to my boob and stated to suck on the erect nipple. I moaned louder and louder.. Until she suddenly stopped. She climbed on top of me and took her bra off. Her d cup boobs were in my face until she flipped us over. I was on top. "Woah.." I said. I started going down her body but the she whispered. "I'm not wearing panties. I knew she was planning this! I slid her skirt off and looked at her perfect little pussy. It was already wet. When I spread her pussy I saw that she was not a virgin.. " Courtney.. I'm a virgin..." I said shyly. "It doesn't hurt." She replied softly. I immediately started licking her pussy clean as I slid two fingers inside of her. "Ohh fuck yes!" She moaned as she grabbed my hair. She started pulling it lightly. I thrusted my fingers as fast as I could. I flipped us over so she would be sitting on my face. I removed my fingers and put them on her lips. She licked the off and I moved them. I stuck my tongue deep inside of her. Licking her walls. It was amazing.. She bounced on my tongue.. The taste of her liquids was amazing. "Ohh fuck Candy! " she moaned super loud. I was blushing super dark. I felt her body shake as she went a little slower. After I slid my tongue out.. The cum splashed on my face like a river. She let out a deep breath and got off my face. Before I knew it. My pants where off. She spread my legs open really far and she put her body in the scissors position. I couldn't believe it.. Her body started moving at a rapid speed and she was moaning loudly. I couldn't help myself from moaning either. I closed my eyes then opened them..I felt Courtney cum all over me.. Then I felt a sharp pain and I screamed with pleasure. She had her finger inside of me.. She broke my hymen..she thrusted her finger deeply inside of me an ran her fingers through my scarlet red hair. Looking straight into my blue eyes. She was blushing. She thrusted her finger as fast as she could. I moaned really loudly and was crying lightly. "Ooohhh. Fuck Courtney! I hate you!" I said as she slapped my ass. We heard footsteps and as soon as she removed her finger I came all over her face.. We licked it off each other and put our clothes on. She handed my necklace back to me and blushed. "What happens in the woods.." She started "stays in the woods!" I finished. Cody came around the corner and wrapped his arm around me. "Hey babe. I was looking for you" he said "we aren't together." I looked at him like he was crazy. "C'mon.." He drug me away. " um okay.." I said, Courtney waved at me an walked away. I still hate that bitch..


End file.
